


Immortalized

by noo



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-01
Updated: 2010-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noo/pseuds/noo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim sees one of the highlights of Atlanta for the first time and like normal can't keep his mouth shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortalized

Bones stirred as Jim pulled the car to a stop.

"Whazza?" He said as he blinked his eyes open. He looked around at the surroundings trying to figure out where they were.

Jim was peering intently out the drivers side window. Bones thought the area looked familiar but it wasn't the area that the hotel was located at. In the light provided feebly by a far street light, he could make out some trees, but no buildings.

Jim turned away from the window to look at him and smiled.

"You drooled," Jim pointed out.

"Jim, are you lost? Did you turn off the directional again?" Bones asked, pointedly ignoring the comment from Jim, although there was a brief look he threw Jim's way.

"Nothing wrong with using the Force sometimes, Bones," Jim smirked at him before turning to look back out his window again.

Bones lowered his head to see what had caught Jim's attention.

"Oh for Christ's sake, Jim. Did you have to stop and look at the fucking water tower? It's late, I would like to get to the hotel," Bones grumbled.

"Why Bones, you didn't tell me that your home town had immortalized your ass," Jim smiled at him. That wide shit eating grin that he knew was gonna get him in trouble.

It took a moment for the connection to fit in Bones' brain and once it did he quickly grabbed the pillow from behind his head and swiftly tried to whack Jim in the face with it.

Jim brought his arms up quickly to protect his face. He was laughing the whole time.

"Eww, Bones. Way to hit a guy with your drool. Next time just lick me!" Jim laughed.

Bones just growled at him and lifted up the pillow again. "Gonna smother you in your sleep tonight, if you ain't careful."

"Man, if you haven't done it in the past three years, you sure ain't gonna start now," Jim replied with a wink, before putting the car in gear and heading off towards their hotel.

Jim was still chuckling quietly as they traveled through Atlanta with Bones sitting in silence, arms crossed over his chest, pillow tucked between his chest and his arms.

As they pulled into the hotel and got out of the car, Jim finally spoke as he lowered the trunk lid.

"Hey Bones, do you remember that epic blush that Betazoid made you do last year? 'Cause a couple of the girls asked me if you blush all over, and that peach back there, I reckon is a good representation of what your ass might look like if it blushed too," Jim took off at a run towards the entrance of the hotel on his last words.

"Why you!" Bones yelled as he chased him, but the little bastard was just a bit too quick and made it inside before he could catch him.

The hotel night clerk looked up in surprise as the two of them burst through the door. Jim was laughing his head off and backing away from Bones. At the sight of her, Bones shook his head at Jim and walked up to the counter, his anger dropping away. He put his duffel down as he pulled out his ID to hand over to the clerk.

"Leonard McCoy and James Kirk, we have a booking and sorry for our late arrival," Bones said.

"It's alright Lieutenant-Commander, yours and the Captain's room is ready," the clerk said as she handed over the card for the room.

Bones blinked at her in surprise.

Jim leaned around him and took the offered card.

"Thanks, Paige. C'mon Bones," Jim said as he patted Bones on the shoulder.

Bones picked up his duffel and looked at the clerk, noting her name badge. He smiled his thanks at her and followed Jim. As he caught up Jim turned to him.

"See Bones, your home town has definitely remembered you. First your ass and now as one of the heroes of the Enterprise! " Jim smacked him on the ass with his own duffel as Bones walked past him. "You, my friend are well and truly immortalized now."

Bones threw up his hands and stalked over to the lift, back to ignoring Jim like normal and just wanting his room, a bed and sleep. Tomorrow was a new day, he was back in his home town after three years and had a daughter to see.

Jim and he got in the lift and up to their room. They moved around in comfortable silence once there, getting ready for bed. Bones started to get changed out of his clothes.

"It really is a sweet little Georgia peach," Jim said.

"What?" Bones replied.

Jim just laughed.

Bones turned to look at him. "What?" he repeated.

"You shove that in my eye-line, I am gonna comment on it!" Jim smirked at him.

Bones picked up the nearest object to hand, one of his shoes and he threw it at Jim, who just ducked it and then climbed into his bed.

There was no other thing to do, but get into his own bed, and call for the lights off.

"Night, Jim," Bones said as he turned on his side, pulling the pillow into the best position for himself.

"Night. Hey Bones, it could have been worse, I could have called you 'plum'," Jim said.

"Damn it, Jim," mumbled Bones sleepily into his pillow.

  


:D  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Title:** [Immortalized](http://nikki4noo.livejournal.com/66269.html)  
>  **Beta:** [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/tsarina_sofia/profile)[**tsarina_sofia**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/tsarina_sofia/) and [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/7ofeleven/profile)[**7ofeleven**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/7ofeleven/)  
>  **Word Count:** 905  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Pairings, Characters:** McCoy, Kirk, OFC  
>  **Warnings:** slightly cracky  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine, dammit!
> 
>  **Summary:** Jim sees one of the highlights of Atlanta for the first time and like normal can't keep his mouth shut.
> 
>  **A/N:** This is fully enabled by the very naughty [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/lesserpanda/profile)[**lesserpanda**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/lesserpanda/). She linked in the chat today an image and this is what was created from that. At the end of the fic is the image. Don't say I didn't warn you! Many thanks to my two quick beta's for some very amusing suggestions and polish.


End file.
